LU In Red
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Luhan dan stiletto merahnya, just read it guys, don t forget leave review after read/ YAOI/20 AREA/ HUNHAN ONLY


**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION! BUT HUNHAN'S MORE THAN THAN THAN REAL! REAL! REAL! ADMIT IT!**

.

 **Don't forget leave review** for support another hunhan's fict!

.

 **WARNING! 20+ AREA**

.

 **Typo always be my style..**

 **.**

Enjoy to read nyaaahhh~

.

.

"Jika kau tidak mau pulang kerumah, aku benar benar akan menceraikanmu!"

 _'Piip'_

Pria berkemeja putih itu segera menyambar jasnya yang tergantung lalu berjalan tergesa keluar kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan emosi.

Oh SeHun namanya, dia adalah salah satu seorang pengusaha retail dikorea. Perusahaannya cukup terkenal dan dikenal banyak pengusaha besar lainnya baik itu dalam maupun luar negeri. Diusianya yang masih muda ia sudah bisa menguasai pasar fashion diasia, terutama cina, korea, dan jepang.

Kehidupannya benar benar dikekelingi kemewahan, ia sudah sukses, tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Namun kehidupannya tak pernah berjalan sesuai rencananya, kerap kali ia mendapat masalah dalam kehidupannya. Salah satunya adalah masalah rumah tangga.

Sehun sudah beristri diusianya yang masih muda, istrinya cantik, bertubuh molek, berpendidikan tinggi, dan berasal dari keluarga yang punya kedudukan sosial yang sama dengannya. Dari luar kita menyangka oh sehun adalah pria yang sangat beruntung, banyak pria lain yang begitu menyimpan rasa iri padanya. Namun itu tak seperti kenyatannya.

Acap kali keduanya berselisih paham dan berujung dengan _adu cekcok_ yang tak bisa dihindari. Istrinya sangat keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau mendengar nasehat yang sehun berikan padanya.

Faktanya, mereka menikah karena paksaan tanpa didasari rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain. Sehun kaya, dan usahanya menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih glamour, wanita mana yang tidak akan menyukainya?

Istrinya tentu saja mau menikah dengan sehun karena harta yang dimiliki sehun. Cinta bisa kalah dengan harta, yang penting segala kebutuhannya tercukupi. Hingga ia bisa pamer sana sini dengan barang barang, dan mobil yang memiliki harga fantastis.

Namun akhir akhir ini sehun dibuat kesal, sikap istrinya yang acuh dan seakan tak mau tahu dengan keperluan sehun benar benar membuat sehun muak dibuatnya. Sudah 4 hari istrinya tidak pulang dan berkeluyuran sana sini tidak jelas tujuannya, bukan sehun melarang. Hanya saja yang membuatnya kesal adalah istrinya foya-foya dengan uangnya, dan sehun benci itu!

Keputusannya untuk menceraikan sang istri semakin kuat, dan mulai sekarang ia harus putar otak dan mencari cara bagaimana caranya agar istrinya itu mau menerima gugatan perceraian yang sehun layangkan padanya.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan supermarket, ia turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk kedalam toko besar itu. Mengambil beberapa minuman dingin, kelakuan istrinya benar benar membuatnya gerah!

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian terbuka tengah sibuk memilih beberapa minuman beralkohol. Sehun menggerakan manik matanya mengamati alas kaki yang dipakai si wanita. Tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian terlukis dibibirnya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan oh?"

Sehun tersenyun tipis menanggapi para pegawai yang memberikan ucapan selamat pagi padanya. Langkahnya terlihat terburu buru kearah lift lalu menekan tombolnya dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu lift itu terbuka.

 _Ting!_

"Eh?"

Seseorang ber 'eh' ria dari dalam lift ketika pintu itu terbuka membuat sehun tersenyum dibuatnya. Ah~ mood boosternya ternyata yang menyambutnya didalam lift.

"Masuk"

"Hey! Lepaskan aku mau keluar"

Sehun memicingkan matanya lalu mendorong punggung seseorang itu untuk kembali masuk kedalam lift bersamanya. Pria yang memiliki paras cantik dengan mata seperti rusa betina itu beberapa kali mengomel.

"Kau ini, aku mau pergi keluar, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku masuk lagi?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu lu"

LuHan, pria berparas cantik itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Oh yah! LuHan ini adalah karyawan 'favorit' sehun. Sehun bahkan lebih membutuhkan luhan dibandingkan membutuhkan istrinya. Pssstt... Ini rahasia...

Sehun dan luhan sebenarnya saling mencintai dan mereka sudah berhubungan selama 3 tahun tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya. Tolong garis bawahi, tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya!

Sehun menyukai bagaimana cara luhan membuat moodnya kembali baik. Sehun menyukai luhan apa adanya, dan paling penting luhan itu tidak seperti istrinya. Yang hanya mementingkan materi saja. Luhan juga selalu ada disaat sehun mebutuhkannya, terkadang luhan benar benar mengabaikan urusannya hanya untuk 'melayani' sehun. Baginya luhan adalah seorang pendamping yang ia idam idamkan.

"Tuan oh! Anda pun-"

"Batalkan"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sopan kepada seorang wanita yang berdiri di dekat ruangan sehun sambil memasang ekspresi sedih ketika sehun menjawabnya dengan nada cuek. Wanita itu lalu menatap luhan yang ditarik oleh sehun dengan terburu menuju ruangannya.

"Ck! Aneh" ucap wanita itu lalu berjengket dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang dihentak pelan. Sudah 2 kali atasannya ini membatalkan rapat bulanan staff tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Setelah masuk kedalam ruangannya yang amat sangat tertutup, sehun mengunci pintu itu dari dalam membuat luhan mengernyit karenanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi jika kau tak mau para karyawanmu curiga dengan kedekatan kita"

"Diam, jangan bawel"

Luhan merenggut, pria bertubuh tegap itu melenggang kearah meja kerjanya setelah melempar jas hitamnya kelantai begitu saja. Luhan berdecak heran, lalu memungut jas itu dan menyimpannya di atas sofa putih yang tak jauh dari meja kerja milik sehun.

"Hari ini aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, aku malas bekerja jadi temani aku disini sampai moodku kembali baik"

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya, hell no! Pekerjaan yang menjerit minta diselesaikan dimejanya sudah menumpuk. Dan tuan Oh SeHun! Malah meminta luhan untuk menemaninya disini sampai moodnya kembali baik? Tsk! Seenak jidat saja!

"Eh! Tidak bisa! Kau tahu berapa banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk di mejaku sekarang? Ini sudah deadline dan aku tidak bisa lagi menunda nunda pekerjaannku"

"Hm" luhan jaw drop!

Hm? Hanya itu yang sehun katakan? Hm? Hm? Apa apaan itu?. Kesal pikir luhan, ia tahu sehun itu atasannya tapi bukan berarti sehun bisa sesuka hati memperlakukan karyawannya (terutama luhan) apa ini perilaku seorang pemimpin? Bekerja sesuai suasana hatinya.

"Aku harus pergi sehun, aku banyak pekerjaan"

"Jika kau berani membuka pintu itu aku pecat kau hari ini juga"

"A-APA!?"

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya lalu perlahan menghampiri luhan. Wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan seperti biasanya dan demi tuhan! Luhan tidak menyukai ekspresi sehun yang berlagak sok galak dihadapannya.

"Jangan macam macam ini dikantor, dasar mesum!"

Sehun tertawa pelan saat luhan memasang ancang ancangnya. Tenang saja, sehun masih tahu tempat kalau mau melakukan 'sesuatu'. Kantor bukan pilihan yang tepat menurutnya.

"Oh! Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu, bisakah kau datang malam ini kerumahku? Kau harus mengambil hadiahnya"

Tiba tiba sehun berujar sambil menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah luhan sampai luhan terkesiap di buatnya.

"Hadiah?" selidik luhan lalu mengerjapkan mata rusanya yang bening.

"Kau pasti akan suka yang satu itu, aku akan menunggumu jam 7 malam nanti lu"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pintu ketika ia mendengar suara kunci yang diputar pada tempatnya. Luhan masih terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang sehun katakan, namun pria yang menjadi atasan sekaligus kekasihnya itu mendorong punggung luhan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Se-sehun tunggu dulu ak-"

"Sampai jumpa nanti luhan, pergilah keruanganmu dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu ok? Kalau nanti kau tidak datang aku tidak main main tentang pemecatanmu itu lu"

"Eh eh? Sehun!"

 _Blam_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Astaga, manusia macam apa kau oh sehun?"

Sehun menyeringai di balik pintu besar itu.

.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar benar menceraikanmu?"

Wanita berpakaian khas kaum sosialita itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara sambil tertawa pelan. Baginya ucapan temannya ini terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Tidak tidak, ia tidak berani melakukannya. Ayahnya sangat menghormati ayahku dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi aku yakin akan terjadi kerusuhan antara ia dan ayahnya"

"Kau begitu percaya diri, pulanglah dan bicaralah dengannya. Bukankah kau bilang uangmu sudah habis?"

"Oh? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu? Kau benar! Aku harus pulang dan meminta uang lebih padanya"

Wanita itu bergegas merapihkan barang barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja dengan terburu buru. Ia menghisap batang rokok ditangannya sebelum mematikannya.

"Jangan menyesal jika kau melihat suami kayamu itu bercumbu dengan orang lain"

"Hey! Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang berani mendekatinya kalau mereka tahu dia suami siapa?"

"Ya ya yah, mereka akan mengigil ketakutan andai mereka tahu kalau oh sehun adalah suamimu nyonya oh!"

...

"Istrimu nanti pulang sehun, aku tidak bisa lama lama disini" ucap luhan sambil memakai kemeja putih milik sehun yang ia ambil dari lemari.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi karena ia tidak sempat mandi dirumahnya. Semua ini karena sehun! Baru saja sampai dirumah sehun sudah meneleponnya untuk cepat cepat datang kerumahnya. Ck! Menyusahkan!

"Kau bahkan belum melihat hadiahmu lu"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu menghampiri sehun dan bergelayut manja pada sehun. Dan sehun? Ia hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Dimana hadiaku?"

"Tebak dimana aku meletakannya?"

Luhan mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, ekspresinya terlihat serius sambil menggerakan bola matanya kesemua arah.

"Dimana?"

Tanya luhan seraya mengamati setipa sudut ruangan kamar itu. Luhan lalu berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi, yah siapa tahu sehun meletakan hadiahnya di kamar mandi. Sehun itu kan cerdik tapi licik yah(?)

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana mungkin aku menyimpan hadiahnya dikamar mandi"

"Lalu dimana?" tanya luhan lesu sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada dibawah tempat tidur"

Mata luhan berbinar, dengan semangat ia cepat cepat menghampiri ranjang milik sehun dan sedikit berjongkok. Ia menatap sehun dengan tatapan senang setelah matanya menangkap sebuah kotak berpita merah ada di bawah tempat tidur besar itu.

"Ambilah, apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Tanpa babibu luhan meraih kotak itu, ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan dengan semangat membara(?) luhan membuka penutup kotak berukuran sedang itu dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Astaga sehun! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Luhan menatap takjub benda yang tersimpan dengan epicnya di dalam kotak itu. Benda itu adalah benda yang tidak lazim dimiliki seorang pria, dan luhan malah bahagia setengah mati saat mendapatkan hadiah itu.

Stiletto berwarna merah dengan tali strip tipis yang dihiasi aksesoris berkilau di bagian pergelangan kakinya.

Wait Stiletto?

Ah! Biar aku jelaskan, luhan adalah seorang pria penggila perhiasan, bukan hanya perhiasan ia juga penggila pakaian bermerek dan juga sepatu sepatu yang memiliki harga fantastis. Bukan hanya itu, luhan juga diam diam adalah penggila stiletto, yah! Ia adalah penggila stiletto berwarna merah yang biasanya banyak digunakan kaum hawa.

Sehun tahu kebiasaan itu, bahkan sehun tahu kebiasaan aneh luhan saat mereka melakukan sex. Biasanya luhan akan memakai salah satu koleksi stiletto merahnya. Sehun tidak pernah bermasalah dengan itu, bahkan bagi sehun luhan jauh terlihat lebih seksi saat memakai stiletto itu di kaki jenjangnya yang putih.

Maka tidak salah dugaannya jika sehun memberikan hadiah stiletto bermerek _versace_ yang saat ini sedang banyak diincar wanita kalangan atas penggila stiletto dari merek ternama ini di seluruh dunia. Bagaimana cara sehun mendapatkannya? Hanya tuhan, dan sehun yang tahu.

"Cobalah, apa ukurannya cocok dikakimu? Aku pikir itu terlalu kebesaran"

Luhan segera mencobanya saat itu juga, dan pas! Sepatu itu ternyata pas dikaki luhan walaupun sedikit sempit. Sehun ikut tersenyum saat sepatu indah itu terpasang di kedua kaki luhan.

"Kapan kau membelinya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Tadi pagi, sebenarnya aku sudah memesannya jauh hari karena takut kehabisan"

"Oh pantas saja tadi kau datang ke kantor agak siang. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih sehun!"

"Hanya terima kasih? Kalau hanya itu sih, aku juga bisa mendapatkannya dari istriku"

Luhan mengerjap pura pura tidak mengerti, huh! Padahal ia tahu betul apa maksud dibalik kata kata sehun. Apalagi kalau bukan 3 huruf yang membentuk kalimat S.E.X

"Karena kau sudah memakai stiletto merah itu artinya kau siap melakukannya xiao lu"

"Ok, kemarilah, lakukan sesukamu"

Luhan merentangkan tangannya menyambut sehun yang menghampirinya dan langsung menarik pinggangnya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, membuang ruang atau celah diantara mereka.

"Aahh~"

Luhan mendongkak dan mendesah tertahan ketika bibir sehun mengecupi lehernya hingga sehun mulai mengigit kecil kulit putih itu sampai meninggalkan tanda kecil merah keunguan. Luhan semakin mendongkak memberikan sehun kebebasan untuk mencumbu bagian lehernya.

Sehun langsung menarik pinggang luhan untuk semakin menempelkan tubuh keduanya, bibirnya kini mulai bermain perang lidah dengan ludah didalam rongga mulut milik luhan. Suara antar lidah basah itu terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar itu hingga berhasil memberikan atmosfer yang lebih panas didalam sana.

"Mmhh mmm"

Luhan membalas perlahan pertarungan lidah dari sehun, memastikan lidahnya membelit lidah sehun lalu melepasnya dan membawa lidahnya keluar mulutnya sesaat dan kembali membalas pergulatan benda tak bertulang itu. Luhan meremas rambut sehun saat di rasa ciuman itu semakin terasa dalam, basah, dan liar.

Keuntungan luhan menggunakan stiletto saat bercinta adalah karena tinggi tubuhnya akan sejajar dengan sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Maka hal ini memudahkan bagi keduanya untuk lebih banyak melakukan gaya lain saat bercinta tanpa adanya halangan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sedikitnya cukup merepotkannya saat penetrasi.

Tangan sehun yang nakal mulai meremas bagian bokong luhan yang hanya tertutupi kemeja putihnya. Salahkan luhan yang lupa memakai celana dan celana dalam karena telalu _excited_ dengan hadiahnya.

Sehun menggerakan tangannya perlahan lahan. Sedangkan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap pinggang luhan naik turun dengan lembut.

"Haahh~" desah keduanya saat ciuman panas itu akhirnya terlepas.

Luhan segera memegang kepala sehun dengan kedua tangannya lalu membawa bibirnya bergantian mengecupi rahang dan leher sehun dengan liar. Sehun mengigit bibirnya ketika luhan mencoba memberi tanda di bagian lehernya.

Tangan sehun kini beralih membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja yang luhan kenakan, membuka bagian bahunya hingga bahu putih luhan terlihat jelas dihadapannya.

"Ahh! Jangan digigit" ucap luhan memperingatkan. Sehun hanya terkikik kecil lalu mengecupi kulit itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Sedangkan sebelah tangan luhan bergerak gerak di bagian bawah tubuh sehun, menggoda bagian tonjolan diantara selangkangan sehun dengan telaten.

"Hngghh" hingga akhirnya satu desahan kecil dan pendek terdengar dari mulut sehun.

Sehun mendorong perlahan tubuh luhan ke tepi ranjang lalu menekan bahu luhan mengisyaratkan pada pria beraparas cantik itu, untuk menyamankan dirinya di tepian ranjang. Sehun berjongkok di hadapan luhan lalu mengecupi bagian paha dan kaki luhan dengan lembut.

"Sangat cocok dikakimu lu"

Luhan tertawa pelan ketika sehun kembali mengecupi kaki jenjangnya sampai ke pahanya. Kakinya yang terbalut stiletto merah itu dengan sengaja menggesek penis sehun yang masih tertutupi celana.

"Kau nakal" ucap sehun dan luhan hanya menggerakan sebelah bahunya untuk menanggapi ucapan sehun.

"Sshh ahh" desah luhan, ia refleks membuka lebih lebar kedua kakinya saat sehun mengecupi paha dalamnya lalu beralih memainkan bibirnya di penisnya yang menegang dan memerah.

"Berbaring" perintah sehun, tanpa banyak kata luhan mengikuti instruksi sehun.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang serta membuka lebih lebar kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya meremas remas rambut sehun yang berada diantara kedua kakinya, membuka lebar matanya dan melengkungkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk merespon 'pekerjaan' sehun dibagian selatan tubuhnya.

.

.

 _Tiiinnn tiiinn!_

 _Brraaakkk!_

"Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan!?" wanita itu bergetar dengan wajah pucat di joknya.

Baru saja ia menabrak orang yang sedang menyebrang hingga ia terlempar karena mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi, hingga tak lama ada beberapa orang yang datang. Tak mau mendapat masalah ia segera membelokkan mobilnya lalu memacu mobilnya cepat.

"Aku harus memberitahu sehun" pekiknya panik lalu memasang earphone di telinganya dan menekan salah satu kontak di ponselnya.

 _Tuutt tuutt-_

"Sial"

.

"Hmmhh mhhh ahh hhaa ahh! Lagihh sehunhh ahh lanjutkanhh"

Suara kecipakan antara mulut dan penis sehun kembali terdengar begitu jelas. Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil terus memberikan gerakan erotis di penis luhan, kedua tangannya kini sibuk mengelus kedua kaki luhan. Mulutnya menghisap kuat penis luhan sambil menggerakan lidahnya memutari lubang kecil dipenis kepala luhan.

"Ahhh nikmathh ahh yaah sehunhh sedotthh lagiihh u-unghh"

 _Plop_

"Nhhh.."

Sehun menyeringai saat luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggumu sampai klimaks, aku sudah tidak tahan, dibawah sini rasanya sudah mengeras dan sakit" luhan terkikik saat mendengar penuturan sehun.

Dengan tidak sabarnya sehun merubah posisi luhan, menyamankannya di tengah ranjang.

"Kau siap hannie?"

Luhan mengangguk, dalam posisi berbaring diranjang luhan membuka kakinya lebar lebar. Ia tersenyum menggoda sambil kembali menggerakan kakinya yang dibalut stiletto merah yang menawan di selangkangan sehun yang tegang.

Sehun terdiam sejenak memperhatikan wajah luhan yang tampak semakin tergoda dengan perlakuannya sendiri di selangkangan sehun. Luhan mengigit bibirnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertautan, luhan bisa merasakan penis sehun yang menegang lewat sentuhan kakinya yang bergerilya bebas di selangkangan kekasihnya.

"Ayo mulai" sambut luhan antusias, sehun menyeringai.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat sehun mempreteli celananya sendiri dan membuka semua kancing kemejanya tanpa berniat melepaskannya dari tubuh atletisnya. Luhan semakin mengangkang menyambut sehun, kedua kakinya ditekuk dan bertumpu pada stiletto merah yang dikenakannya.

"Akh! Perlahan"

Tanpa pelonggaran, sehun mempersiapkan penisnya yang tegang dengan urat urat jantan yang timbul di permukaan kulitnya untuk memasuki lubang anal luhan. Luhan meremas sprei pada kedua tangannya, ia tahu ini akan sakit karena sehun ingin melakukannya tanpa pemanasan ataupun pelonggaran lebuh dulu.

"Nghh akhh! Tahan ahh!"

Sehun menahan penisnya yang baru setengah memasuki lubang sanggama luhan. Sehun bertumpu dengan sebelah tangannya di samping kiri pinggang luhan, sehun sadar ini akan melukai luhan tapi ia tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan foreplay.

"Nnhhh! Akhh! Lakukanh dengan cepathh ahh!"

"Ok tahan sayang, tak akan lama" ucap sehun menengankan.

Luhan menggeram tertahan, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat sprei itu hingga kusut ketika penis sehun menerobos lubangnya yang masih rapat dan kering.

 _Jleb_

"Hhaa ahh" keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat penis milik sehun tertancap sempurna di dalam lubang anal luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, membiasakan merasakan penis sehun yang kini bersarang di dalam tubuh terdalamnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja luhan selalu merasa belum terbiasa.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi luhan untuk membiasakan diri, ia bahkan sudah tergoda saat perlahan sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya bergerak memutar di dalam holenya.

"Bergeraklah sehun"

"Apapun yang kau minta lu" sehun mengecup sekilas dahi luhan untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Tangannya menyisir rambut luhan perlahan, dan manik mata elangnya menatap lurus kedalam mata luhan sambil perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo lamban.

.

"Ahh ahh ungghh hhaa! Mmphh hhaa"

"Ahh luuhh mendesahlah sayanghh"

Tubuh luhan bergerak naik turun diatas ranjang itu ketika sehun menungganginya dengan cukup brutal dan jantan. Wajah luhan memerah dan peluh membanjiri tubuh putihnya, begitupun dengan sehun.

"Hunhh ahh pleassehh deeperrhh ahh umhh hh~"

Sehun menyeringai, ia semakin memperdalam tusukannya. Kepalanya merendah lalu mencumbu dada luhan yang berkilap karena keringat. Tangan luhan refleks meremas rambut sehun dan menekan kepalanya.

"Yeahh hunnhh ahh jilathh terusshh sayanghh ahh ahh nikmatthh"

Sehun mendongkak lalu menatap wajah merah luhan. Pria berdarah cina itu membuka mulutnya lebar lebar dan dengan sengaja sehun mengalirkan salivanya dari dalam mulutnya. Luhan menyambut baik saliva itu dan mengecapnya dengan bibirnya lalu tersenyum.

"Luhaanhh hngghh"

"Ngh! Sshhh akhh! Mhhh ohhh ahh a-aah lebihh cepathh sehunhh hhng!"

Luhan menoleh kesamping ketika sehun menekan penisnya lebih dalam, dan leher luhan kembali menjadi santapan baru untuk bibir sehun.

.

.

 _Cklek.._

Setelah terbuka ia bergegas berlari kedalam setelah menutup pintu itu dengan sedikit bantingan yang membuat suara gaduh. Keadaan rumah gelap tapi dilantai atas tempat kamar sehun berada lampunya menyala, itu berarti sehun ada dikamarnya.

Dengan ekspresi tegang dan ketakutan ia membawa kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Namun ia mematung shock setelah mendengar suara desahan yang melengking beradu dengan suara berat dari dalam kamar sehun. Mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah dugaannya benar? Apa sehun benar benar berbuat hal seperti itu dibelakangnya karena ingin menceraikannya?

"Hnnhh ahh ahh shhh"

"Aakkhh! Mhh"

Wanita itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, suara desahan itu semakin jelas terdengar membuat hatinya tertohok. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar ia menekan gagang pintu itu dengan hati hati.

"Astaga"

Ia membuka pintu itu lebar lebar, ia hanya bisa terdiam kaku di tempatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sehun sedang bercinta dengan orang lain dihadapannya sekarang!

Orang yang membelakanginya sedang memeluk sehun sambil berciuman panas dengan sehun. Ia bisa melihat tubuh orang itu terhentak hentak akibat genjotan yang sehun berikan. Ia juga melihat orang itu memakai stiletto merah, itu berarti sehun benar benar melakukannya dengan wanita lain!

Sehun melepas ciumamnya dan memeluk luhan, ia sadar ketika pintu itu terbuka dan ia tahu siapa yang memasukinya. Sehun mengigit bibirnya menekan sejenak nafsunya. Mata tajamnya menatap sang istri yang sedang menyaksikannya larut dalam diam, dan sehun tersenyum.

Yah ia tersenyum! Senyum kepuasaan..

Wanita itu sudah meneteskan air matanya sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sehunhh ahhh! Nghh ahhh haa mmphh"

Suara desahan itu semakin menyakitinya, tak kuasa ia menahan air matanya. Ia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini, ini rasanya terlalu kejam dan terlalu menyakitkan. Kenapa sehun sampai tega hati melakukan ini di hadapannya. Dan sehun seakan tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Sehun malah tersenyum dengan sedikit seringaian di bibirnya sambil terus menggerakan tubuhnya bersama orang itu.

Ia lalu berlari keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu itu. Nafasnya memburu, pikirannya kacau dan hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa sehun sampai tega hati melakukan hal seperti ini? Bahkan selama bertahun tahun ini ia menjadi istri sehun, ia tak pernah disentuh dan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya kasar, mencari cari dan mengubrak abrik laci nakasnya untuk mencari map kertas berisi surat perceraian dari sehun. Setelah menemukannya tanpa pikir panjang ia menanda tanganinya. Ia mengemasi barang barangnya dan segera keluar dari rumah itu dengan seribu langkah.

.

.

"Hhaa ahh nghh sehunhh ahh cumhh sayanghh ahh~"

"Bersamahh"

"Ahhh!" desah mereka bersamaan

Luhan terdiam, merasakan hangatnya sperma sehun membasahi lubangya. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan kepalanya bersandar lemah di bahu sehun. Luhan menggeliat perlahan ketika sehun kembali mengecupi bahu dan lehernya.

"Kauhh belum puas?" tanya luhan mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Belum, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik lu"

Luhan mengernyit, lalu menatap sehun penuh tanya dan sehun hanya tersenyum manis padanya menanggapi tatapannya.

.

Luhan menempelkan dadanya erat erat di atas ranjang, mulutnya terbuka sambil menyuarakan desahan desahan melengking di dalam ruangan itu. Pinggulnya naik tinggi tinggi dan tubuhnya terhentak keras ke depan.

Sedangkan itu sehun ada dibelakangnya sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan ritme cepat. Ia mendongkak merasakan remasan remasan dari lubang luhan, tubuh putihnya sudah benar benar banjir dengan keringat.

"Ahh ahh! Hunhh ahh deeperhh annghh u-uuh lebih dalamhh"

"Untukmu sayang"

"Akhh! Ahh! Ah!"

Sehun memegang erat pinggang ramping luhan dengan kedua tangannya lalu memperdalam dan mempercepat pergerakannya. Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan kedua tangannya meremas remas sprei lembut yang menjadi alas mereka.

"Hhaaa mmhh ahh!"

Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya memutar kebelakang merasakan sensasi tusukan yang semakin dalam. Salivanya menetes begitu saja dari bibir merahnya, pikirannya sudah terbang kelangit ke7 saat tangan sehun bergerak menyentuh penisnya, ditambah lagi tusukan penis sehun yang semakin tak berirama.

"Luuhh.. Mendesahlahh sayanghh, callhh my namehh"

"Mmphhh sehunhh ahh sehunhh! Lagiihh ahh terusshh lebihh cepathh lagihh sehunh"

Sehun menyeringai, ah~ inilah yang selalu ia rindukan. Desahan luhan yang menggoda, ia suka melihat luhan yang frustrasi dan selalu meminta lebih dan lebih padanya.

"Memohonlahh luuh~"

"Pleaseehh hunhh fuckkh meeh harderrhh i wantth...mmhh moreehh please hnghh ahh ahh!"

Pria tampa itu lagi lagi menyungingkan senyumannya, ia melepas pergerakannya di penis sehun lalu mengarahkan kedua jarinya kemulut luhan dan memasukannya paksa kerongga mulut luhan.

"Suck it bitchhh mhh!"

"Aah mmpphh mmhh hmmahh"

Luhan mengeratkan pejaman matanya, lidahnya bergerak membelit kedua jari sehun, menikmati kedua jemari yang terasa manis dilidahnya itu layaknya ia sedang menikmati penis sehun.

"Hngghh bagaimanahh luu? Kauhh sukah nghh ah!"

"Ahh yyeahh sehunhh aku sukahh ahh" desah luhan hebat ketika kedua jemari itu lepas dari rongga mulutnya.

Tubuh itu terus terhentak semakin keras. Luhan sudah lemas dan tidak tahu lagi harus melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan cara apa. Ia hanya bisa melolong keras dengan suara erotis dan serak.

"Uuhh... Aanghh hhannghh ahh"

"Aah ahh!"

"Hngghh hhh a-aahh shh"

Keduanya saling bersahutan dengan desahan yang lantang. Merasakan dirinya hampir mencapai klimaks, sehun segera mencabut penisnya dari lubang anal luhan. Mengocoknya sebentar di dekat jalan masuk lubang luhan lalu menyemprotkan sperma hangatnya di kedua pantat luhan.

"Hhh ahh~" luhan mengigit bibirnya merasakan sperma sehun yang menayapa kulit pantatnya perlahan. Sedangkan itu ia sudah klimaks lebih dulu sebanyak 2 kali.

...

Malam itu pergumulan itu tidak berhenti sampai sana. Kali ini luhan dan sehun memutuskan untuk memilih gaya dengan posisi berdiri.

Luhan berdiri dengan stiletto merahnya, sebelah kakinya memeluk pinggang sehun dan pungungnya yang masih terbalut kemeja putih itu bersandar di dinding kamar bercat putih itu.

"Sehunhh ahh perlahannhh uuhh"

"Mmhh ketathh sayang"

Luhan mendongkak dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, ia pasrah saat tubuhnya terhentak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia harus bisa menopang sendiri tubuhnya yang melemas, ia sudah memohon berulang kali pada sehun untuk menyudahinya. Namun memang pada dasarnya sehun adalah orang yang hiper sex, ia tidak pernah puas jika melakukan sex hanya 2-3 ronde saja.

"Sehunhh hhaa... Yeeahh disanahh sehunhh mhhh sodokkhh terussh"

"Fuckkhh so sexy"

Dan kedua manik mata itu saling menatap dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu birahi yang tak terbendung lagi. Kedua lengan luhan memeluk leher sehun dengan erat, sedangkan itu tubuhnya terus terhentak naik turun

"Sshh ahhh nghh hhaa ahh lagiihh ahh sehunhh ahh tuhanhh ahh nikmathh"

"Nggh ahh"

Keduanya saling tatap dengan mata sayu dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir satu sama lain kembali saling bersentuhan, membelit lidah lawan main dan saling memberi ruang untuk menggerakan bibir masing masing. Ciuman panas itu berlanjut beberapa menit hingga akhirnya luhan menyudahi ciuman panas itu sepihak.

"Uuhh ahh sshh ah!ah! Lebihh cepathh sehunhh nhh a-ah mphh.."

"Ahh luuh... Anhhh fuckkhh!"

Sehun menarik kaki luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu menekan bagian bawah tubuh luhan ke dinding dan dengan semangatnya sehun mempercepat tusukannya di lubang luhan. Tusukan per tusukan tepat di bagian titik ternikmat.

"Eumhh shh enakhh disanahh ahh lagihh sehunhh disanahh o-ohh unghh!"

"Disinihh? Sepertihh inihh?"

"AHH! Uuhh astagahh sehunhh ahh pelanhh angghh... Pleaseehh ouuh uhh!" suara luhan mulai bergetar karena tusukan demi tusukan yang sehun berikan di area bawahnya.

Sehun menyeringai puas ketika luhan mendongkak dengan mulut yang menganga ke udara, leher putihnya sudah basah dengan keringat dan jemarinya bergerak meremas bahu sehun. Luhan merasakan pegal dikakinya karena efek memakai stiletto dengan posisi berdiri dengan satu kaki, namun itu tak mengurangi rasa nikmat yang luhan rasakan.

Bagi luhan rasa pegal itu menjadi sensasi gairah tersendiri.

"Aahh sayanghh fuckhh! Cumhh ngh" sehun menggeram dibalik desahan beratnya saat merasakan penisnya berkedut di dalam lubang sempit luhan.

Luhan langsung menatap sehun penuh harap, ia mengigit bibirnya sampai memerah. Dari ekspresi yang luhan tunjukan sehun tahu, ada hal yang luhan inginkan darinya, sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Keluarr ahh kanhh.. Mmpphh shh dimulutkuhh sehunhh pleaseehh... Hausshh shh nghh!" ucap luhan penuh harap.

"Ok buka mulutmu sayang" titah sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya lalu mencabut penisnya paksa dari lubang anal luhan.

Mendengar perintah sehun, luhan hanya mengangguk lalu merubah posisinya menjadi jongkok dengan kedua tumitnya yang bertumpu pada stiletto merah yg dipakainya, membuat kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dengan posisi wajah menghadap selangkangan sehun.

Sehun mengocok penisnya perlahan sambil memandangi wajah luhan yang terlihat tak sabar menunggu cairan putih kental itu berkumpul di mulut mungilnya.

 _Crot_

"Aahh~" luhan mendesah, ia menjilati daerah bibirnya dengan sensual ketika cairan yang ia maksud menyemprot tepat ke mulutnya, membuat sehun yang menonton aksi itu terpaku beberapa menit.

Sehun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas cairan kenikmatannya mengotori daerah dagu, leher, dan mulut luhan. Untuk beberapa menit ia membiarkan luhan menikmati acaranya sendiri.

"Enak? Kau mau lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, ia mendongkak menatap sehun sambil menjilati kedua jarinya bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya yang juga merangkap sebagai bosnya.

"Hisap penisku lu, ambil minumanmu" sehun menyeringai, menantikan aksi apa yang akan luhan lakukan selanjutnya. Ia begitu bersemangat mengerjai luhan malam ini, lagipula malam ini luhan tampak sedang sangat bergairah.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, lidahnya tak berhenti bergerak menjilati penis sehun, dari mulai testisnya sampai ke kepala penisnya. Sehun mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa nikmat yang teramat.

Punggungnya yang bersandar ke tembok sudah basah, kemeja yang digunakan juga sudah banjir keringat. Mata tajamnya fokus menatap kepala luhan yang bergerak maju mundur di selangkangannya.

"Sshh hisap terushh lu.. Lebihh cepathh"

"Mmhh~"

"Oohh hhaa ahh mulutmuhh hangathh ahh enakkhh terus lu hisap lagihh" desah sehun.

Merasa frustrasi dengan gerakan mulut luhan yang bergerak menggunakan tempo lambat, sehun menarik kepala luhan. Sehun memperkosa mulut luhan dengan brutal. Memaju mundurkan penisnya menginvasi rongga mulut luhan yang sempit tanpa ampun.

"Sshh ahh ahh!"

"Mmphh~ amhh.." luhan mengerang tertahan, bibirnya mulai terasa kaku dan pegal.

"AKHH cumhh!"

"Nnhh nggaahh ahh mmhh" mulut luhan terbuka lebar, beberapa sperma sehun meleleh dari dalam mulutnya.

"Enak?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Enak sehun, ayo lakukan lagi sehun" sehun mengernyit.

"Lagi?"

"Lubangkuhh masiihh gatalhh sehunhh.." luhan menggeliat.

"Kali ini kau berusahalah sendiri"

Luhan menyeringai, sigap sehun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di headbed dan luhan merangkak naik keatas tubuh sehun.

"Sshh luuhh"

Sehun berdesis, luhan menatap sehun dengan penuh nafsu dan selang beberapa menit sehun merasakan luhan tengah menggesekan bagian bawahnya dengan bagian bawah sehun, luhan tak mengatakan apapun ia hanya menatap sehun dengan penuh nafsu dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara suara erotis, begitupun dgn sehun, sehun tak bicara ia hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap luhan yg sangat menggoda.

"Luhhanhh~"

luhan terus menggesekan bagian bawah mereka dengan pelan dan sedikit menggoda, luhan terus menatap sehun sambil mendesah tak karuan dan yang ditatap malah merasa malu setengah mati, tak seperti biasanya, kali ini luhan lebih agresif.

"Mmhh yeaahh ahh inihh enakkhh sehunhh" desah luhan.

"Pleasehh luhh, masukan kelubangmuhh"

"Tahanhh sayanghh, inihh sangathh nikmathh ahh ahh" kali ini luhan yang menyeringai.

Melihat sehun yang tampak mulai frustasi, akhirnya luhan mengalah. Ia merubah posisinya, kali ini luhan memunggungi sehun, ia bersiap mengangkat pantatnya dan tangan sehun membantu luhan dengan mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang anal luhan.

"Eunghh~" sehun mendesah tertahan.

"Mmppphh penuhh ahh~"

Penis tegak milik sehun kini kembali tertancap kedalam lubang anal luhan. Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap merasakan lubangnya yang terasa lebih penuh.

"Bergerak sayang"

"Mmpphh... Sssshhh... Auuhh ohh angghh hhhaaa~" luhan menggerakan tubuhnya turun naik dengan hati hati. Tak mau terburu buru, ia ingin merasakan kulit penis sehun yang kembali bergesekkan dengan rektumnya.

"Mhh luhanhh"

"Oohh ahh penuuhh ahh lubangkuhh terasahh penuhh... Hhnnhh a-ahh feels goodhh ahh!"

Luhan menunduk, tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang diletakan di paha kanan dan kiri sehun.

"Lebih cepathh sayanghh" luhan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Unnghh ahh sepertihh hhaahh inihh?"

"Ahh!"

Bertahan selama beberapa menit dengan posisi yang sama. Keduanya akhirnya merasakan penisnya berkedut hebat. Dan terjadilah saling sahut desah saat cairan kenikmatan itu menyembur keluar.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, ia segera bangkit dari pembaringannya ketika melihat sehun sudah bersiap dengan _duffel jacket_ dan celana _ripped jeans_ hitamnya.

"Kau mau kemana sehun? Ini masih pagi"

"Mertuaku meneleponku, istriku kena kasus tabrak lari dan pagi tadi polisi menjemputnya dirumahnya, sekarang ia ada dikantor polisi dan aku harus melihat keadaannya disana"

"Kau masih peduli pada istrimu?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus punggung luhan hangat.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku masih berstatus suaminya sebelum dia benar benar menandatangani surat perceraian, dan aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"

"Kau akan ke kantor polisi sekarang? Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

"Kau yakin?" luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kau mandi dan bersiap aku akan menunggumu di bawah"

...

Luhan menuruni anak anak tangga itu dengan tidak sabarnya lalu berlari kecil kearah sehun yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang selembar kertas putih.

"Ayo kita berangkat sehun"

"Dia sudah menandatangani surat perceraiannya lu"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu merebut kertas yang dipegang sehun dan membaca kalimat per kalimat yang tercetak diatas kertas itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, kalau begitu kau tinggal melakukan langkah selanjutnya"

"Syukurlah ia tidak keras kepala, semua ini karenamu lu"

"Hey! Jadi kau menuduhku sebagai orang penyebab perceraianmu begitu?"

Sehun terkikik, oh ayolah luhan terlalu dramatis! Padahal itu memang benarkan? Luhan adalah penyebab sehun begitu bersi keras ingin berpisah dengan istrinya yang super super menyebalkan itu.

"Lupakan, kita berangkat sekarang tapi kita harus sarapan dulu"

"Kita cari tempat untuk sarapan" sahut luhan yang dibalas anggukan dari sehun.

.

"Aku tahu itu kau! Kau berselingkuh dengan suamiku! Dasar perempuan jalang tak tahu malu! Beraninya kau menggoda suamiku! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah!"

"Hentikan nyonya, ini salah paham"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Wanita yang tengah mengguncang tubuh seorang wanita lain dengan pakaian terbuka itu tiba tiba menghentikan aksi nekatnya lalu menatap sehun yang baru saja datang.

"Hah! Kau datang juga! Dasar laki laki kurang ajar! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada istrimu! Kau sengaja kan melakukannya di depanku agar aku menyetujui ajuan perceraianmu!"

Sehun mengernyit, manik matanya menatap seorang wanita berpakaian terbuka yang memakai stiletto merah persis seperti stiletto yang ia berikan pada orang polisi mencoba mengamankannya dari amukan istrinya yang tiba tiba.

"Mengaku saja sehun! Cih! Lagipula aku tidak sudi lagi menjadi istrimu, kau bahkan tak pernah mengangapku sebagai istrimu kan!? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan selingkuhanmu sampai melupakan istrimu sendiri!"

"Jaga bicaramu! Apa kau tidak malu?"

Mata wanita itu menatap nyalang pada 'mantan' suaminya, kemudian bola matanya bergerak mendelik kearah luhan yang berdiri di samping sehun dengan ekspresi shock. Matanya memicing saat menatap luhan, ia meneliti postur tubuh luhan, wanita itu meneliti seluruh bagian tubuh luhan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Lalu perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri luhan.

"Kau?"

Luhan tegang, mata wanita itu begitu tajam menatapnya seperti mencoba mengulitinya. Mata wanita itu tak berpaling dari luhan, ia menatap kemeja putih kebesaran yang luhan gunakan serta mengamati tatanan rambut, model dan warna rambut luhan dengan selidik.

"Kau! Kau orang itu! Kau orang yang besama sehun malam itu kan!? Iyah itu kau! Aku ingat postur tubuhmu aku ingat rambutmu yah itu kau!"

Luhan tersentak bukan main ketika wanita yang pernah menjadi istri sehun itu mengguncang tubuhnya dan mencoba menarik kemeja putih yang digunakannya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sehun mendorong tubuh wanita itu hingga terdorong kebelakang dengan kasar, andai tidak ada dua orang polisi di belakang mungkin tubuh wanita itu sudah jatuh kelantai.

"Jangan menyentuhnya dasar wanita gila!" bentak sehun sambil melindungi luhan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Benarkan? Kau berselingkuh dengannya, cih! Baiklah! Ambil saja dia! Ambil saja! Aku bisa hidup lebih baik tanpa sehun disisiku! Lagipula untuk apa aku mempertahankan pernikahan yang membosankan ini, sekarang kau bebas memiliki sehun! Dia milikmu sekarang dasar jalang!"

"Jaga mulutmu nona!" bentak luhan balik, sehun cepat cepat menahan tangan luhan yang hendak maju menghampiri wanita itu.

Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan kedua polisi itu menarik wanita itu kedalam selnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan, lalu menatap luhan.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa apa, dia hanya terlalu emosional karena masalah yang ia hadapi, aku mengerti"

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja sehun" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

Sehun resmi bercerai dengan istrinya, walaupun sehun harus rugi bandar karena keluarga istrinya yang meminta ganti rugi dan menagih perjanjian pra nikah yang pernah sehun setujui. Sangat menyusahkan memang, tapi demi kebebasannya dari bayang bayang mantan istri dan keluarganya sehun rela mengeluarkan banyak uang.

Hidup sehun jauh lebih baik, meskipun berita perselingkuhannya dengan luhan sudah tersebar di kantornya. Memang hal itu tidak berdampak apapun bagi sehun maupun luhan, namun tetap saja hal ini sedikitnya menganggu sehun karena begitu banyak karyawanya yang bergunjing hal hal negatif tentang luhan (padahal semuanya tidak benar)

Malam ini sehun harus lembur, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam. Sebagian besar karyawannya sudah pulang kerumah masing masing, sekretarisnya sedang cuti menikah dan sekarang ia benar benar sendirian di ruangannya yang gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu kecil di mejanya.

 _Cklek.._

Sehun mendongkak, ia memicingkan matanya menatap kearah pintu ruangannya yang gelap. Telinganya begitu jelas mendengar suara ketukan alas sepatu hak tinggi yang bergema saat menyentuh lantai ruangan itu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya sehun.

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mejanya. Sehun menatap siluet itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Kemudian sosok itu bergerak seperti hendak melepaskan sesuatu dari tubuhnya, dan selang beberapa detik sehun melihat sebuah jaket tergeletak dilantai.

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

"Selamat malam tuan oh, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai semua pekerjaanmu selesai"

Sehun menyeringai saat melihat sepasang stiletto merah yang terpasang dikaki jenjang dan putih itu. Ah~ ini akan menjadi malam lembur yang panjang untuk sehun, benarkan?

.

 **HunHan : Lu In Red**

.

Reviews yoyoyo~!?

.

Yoyoyo i'm back bring a new hunhan's fict (again) !

Akhirnyaaaa update jg setelah tenggelam sekian lama :v ffnya tdk hot (seperti biasa) Maklum gua pan innocent yah pffttt :v jd kalau nulis yg rated M itu yah gini jadinya :v :v /innocent jigong lu :'v/

Btw ide ff ini dari **SOMHHHS** :v (ini ffmu sdh jadi nak), sorry kalau tdk sesuai ekspektasi (sorry yah updatenya seabad) i was try what the best for you *for my readers too* :v semoga kalian jg suka yaahh :*

Btw gua update karena gua lg seneng aja(?) karena berita yg cocacola sama jam tangan itu tuh (ellah :v) pas tau itu asmaku kambuh :'v pengap pengap kek ikan di darat :v ahh~ percaya ajalah itu kode sehun yg kangen luhan haha ._.

Ekhem! Then guys, sebelumnya thanks yah yg udh review, favorit, etc, semoga gk kapok yah nunggu ff hunhan series (?) yg lainnya.. Ucchh! Wo ai ni guys~ :* :*

And last word, xiexie~ zaijian~ :*


End file.
